


Fangirls: Your ovaries might just explode!

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddles, Depression, Domesticity, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short Phan fic. Felt like it was needed. Totally unrealistic. Enjoy. (Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. It's 1:30 a.m., please cut me some slack.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Phan fic. Felt like it was needed. Totally unrealistic. Enjoy. (Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. It's 1:30 a.m., please cut me some slack.)

Here's the thing, Dan Howell was a very private person. He was also very protective. On top of this, he wasn't naive. He was very much aware of the world and the dangers it presented somebody with. So he was very aware of what the world would do to Phil if they were to ever reveal their relationship to the internet. Dan would prevent that. It was too early in their relationship for them to be presented with that kind of stress. And for once in his measly existence, he wanted this thing to work out with the amazing man who was Phil Lester. Even though Phil was a couple year older than him, Phil was innocent and genuinely kind and honest. The world should not taint such a pure personality, a light that the world was hardly gifted with. Dan wanted to protect Phil from the harsh realities that not everyone was as kind and accepting like Phil was taught to be. The outcome of Phil potentially being hurt was a travesty, and it needed to be prevented at all costs. This thought process carried on with Dan as the years passed. What he had with Phil was special and private, no one was entitled to know about it. They could be in love in the safety of their house without judgment seeping in their domestic bliss. It worked perfectly. Phil was safe from the tainted world, and they could be who they were unrelentingly so within their domain. 

Dan could never have predicted the toll this would take on Phil. 

The start of 2014 was good. They had fun and were excited for all of the opportunities that were lining up for them in the new year. They had their own radio show, for crying out loud. They would have quite the busy year and that was good for them. It forced them out of their shells, and they were more receptive to social interaction. Of course, they still treasure the time they had together alone. 

Dan noticed Phil acting weird in the early months of the New Year. Phil was becoming fidgety, and more so than usual. It was a sign of anxiety that Dan learned early on to recognize. Dan couldn't do anything about it though when they were in public, except for watching it happen as the trembling in Phil's fingers grew worse and the uncontrolled shifting Phil's subconscious did when standing or sitting for too long. When they returned home later night, shit hit the fan. 

The door was locked and secured and they were in the lounge. Dan could see the shaking in Phil's fingers hadn't stopped. 

"I'll go draw you a bath," Dan said. 

Phil nodded and shuffled into his room. Dan went into the bathroom and waited for the tap to turn warm before plugging the bathtub and letting it fill. He drizzled some bubble bath soap into it and watched it fill before turning the water off when it was nice and full. 

"Phil! The bath is ready!" Dan called. 

"Okay," Phil said back. 

Dan pulled his shirt off and draped it on the counter. Phil walked in with his towel around his waist. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" Dan asked. 

Phil hesitated, before continuing on, "Do you mind if I'm alone for this bath?" 

"No, of course. I'll be editing. If you need me, just shout," Dan said gently, leaning in for a kiss, only for Phil to turn away. The kiss landed on his cheek, instead of the intended lips, but Dan pushed it aside and left Phil to the privacy of his bath. 

Dan didn't dwell on it. He understood the need for everyone to have their personal space, and figured Phil just needed this time to be alone. Everyone needed that and he couldn't blame Phil for it. 

Things between them returned to normal, so the event was quickly forgotten.

The next month, Phil was in his room filming for his next video and kept fumbling over his words. It was frustrating Phil. Dan could hear the angry curses coming from the room. He figured it was time to intervene before Phil had a break down. He knocked on Phil's door and entered, "Phil? Is everything alright?" 

Phil was sitting on the edge of his bed, like he always was, and running his fingers through his hair in a distressed fashion. Phil looked up, his eyes wide with guilt. Dan smiled, "It's okay to curse, Phil. I say much worse on a daily basis than you do in an entire year," he said teasingly. 

Phil half-smiled, but looked away. "I'm just going to finish up filming, if that's alright." 

It wasn't a question. Dan shrugged, "Sure thing. Just slow down when you're talking. You won't stumble over your words as much, love." 

Phil nodded. 

Dan left. 

Phil didn't leave his room that night. The next morning though, Phil was all smiles as he edited his video and let Dan cuddle him when they had a little marathon of a new anime they watched. Dan once again didn't dwell on Phil's strange behavior. Everyone was entitled to an off day. 

Phil certainly gave Dan some space when he was being exceptionally grumpy. 

It wasn't a big deal. 

Until Dan noticed a pattern. Instances like the ones mentioned kept happening. To the point where they were happening on a weekly basis. It was starting to concern Dan because Phil was the happiest person he knew, and suddenly, Phil wasn't. Phil would snap at Dan and wouldn't apologize like he usually did. Phil holed himself up in his room and wouldn't come out until he absolutely needed to. He wasn't posting videos, and whenever he did, he sounded ill. Dan noticed that Phil attacked out in this way after they went out and were social or were involved in normal society. Phil had always been a socially anxious person, but never to this extreme and he had conquered his anxiety a while back. Dan figured there must have been more to the situation than he could recognize. 

"Phil, love, will you come here please?" Dan asked. 

Phil was in the office editing. "Sure," he called out. After the necessary amount of time to finish what he was doing and saving the file, Phil entered the lounge. Dan smiled at him and took his hand, "Come sit with me." 

"Okay. What's up?" Phil asked, sitting cross legged next to Dan. 

Dan took a deep breath, "Okay, this is really hard for me to say, but it needs to be said. Just, hear me out until I'm finished, okay?" 

"Okay, Dan." Phil said, concerned. 

"And before you psych yourself out, no, I am not dying of cancer, and no one has died." 

Phil smiled, looking down at the hands in his lap with a pink flush to his cheek. 

"Phil, lately, I've noticed you've been withdrawn after we've been social. It's concerning me because you withdraw from me, and I'm really wanting to know what's wrong so that I can help you." Dan said. Short and sweet, to the point. 

Phil looked at Dan startled, before his fingers started trembling and Phil wouldn't look Dan in the eye. Dan reached out and took Phil's hands in his own, covering them and stilling them, "Phil, love, whatever it is, you can tell me." 

"No, I really can't." Phil said. 

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything without fearing judgment. That's how it's always been," Dan said. 

"There are always exceptions, Dan," Phil said, bitterly. 

"Not when it involves you. I want you happy and healthy, and you aren't anymore." 

There was a long pause, Dan trying to wait patiently as Phil seemed to be gathering his thoughts. 

"I don't want to hide anymore," Phil said, "I know the deal was for this to be between us and no one needed to know, or should know for that matter. I can't live like that anymore because it is physically causing me so much anxiety. I'm so used to being at home with you and receiving your touch, or kisses unabashedly, but the moment we walk out our front door that turns off for you. I'm so scared that I'll do something to out us in public and it's making me anxious, and lately, depressed. I can't help but think that if I were to accidentally touch you for too long that it would out us, and you would deny it and break it off between us. I don't want that anymore. Things have changed, and I want you in a very different way than you want me." 

Phil's eyes were watery, and his voice was beginning to break toward the end of his monologue. Dan didn't realize how much he had hurt Phil by keeping them a secret, he felt like a total twat. He should have known. Phil is his significant other, his partner, his lover, his best friend. He should have know. Phil was the most sensitive and affectionate person he knew, and eventually that would catch up to him. That was why Phil would hole himself up in his room. Phil was trying to live with the idea of not having Dan as a constant presence in his life. It was why he wanted to be alone more, to remove the intimacy. Phil thought the moment Dan heard what he wanted that he would leave him. Phil must not realize how stupidly infatuated and in love he was with the overgrown child. 

"Jesus Christ, Phil. You needed to tell me this the moment you felt like this," Dan said. "I would never, ever want you to feel anxious again for my expense. The whole part of a relationship is to communicate. And if you couldn't tell, I'm kind of stupidly in love with you, which pretty much means I would give you anything you wanted if you ask for it." 

Phil look confused, "But, the deal? The deal was to just keep it between us...I don't understand?" 

Dan groaned, "I did that to protect you in the beginning. I knew how cruel the internet world was, and I wanted to protect you from that. The arrangement seemed to work, and we both seemed to be okay with it, so it stayed like that. I am not opposed to changing that though. I just didn't want any hate or negativity to effect the only person in my life who offered so much to the world. You were so innocent and genuinely kind that I didn't want anything to taint that. It was selfish, but the world likes to eat people like you up and spit them back up damaged and unrepairable. I'm so sorry, Phil." 

Dan looked at Phil and could see a smile forming on his lips, "There we go, there's that smile I've been missing." 

He noticed that Phil's fingers weren't trembling anymore. 

"I had a panic attack a week ago." Phil stated. 

Dan looked at Phil, eyes wide and horrified, "What the hell? Why?" 

"I was thinking about breaking up with you...and then it happened," Phil murmured. 

"Jesus, Phil," Dan said, leaning in and pulling Phil into a crushing hug. He peppered kisses onto the boys clothed shoulder and warm neck. "I promised you you wouldn't have another panic attack years ago. I'm so sorry to have broken that." 

"It's okay. I guess I was just being stupid," Phil said. 

Dan pulled away, and cupped Phil's cheeks, "No, you weren't. How you feel is not and never will be stupid. You're a human being and entitled to fucking feel however you want. Don't you ever say that." 

Phil nodded. 

"Now, we are going to go take a very relaxing and long bath and turn into human prunes. We are then going to dress nicely, set the camera up, and we are going to make a video about our relationship and finally confirm Phan. After that, I am going to take you out for a very nice dinner, and hold your hand the entire time and make you blush with how many times I kiss you. Now come on, we've got some fangirl ovaries to explode." 

Phil began to laugh, a genuine one and it made Dan chuckle as well. He hadn't heard that song in such a long time. He pulled Phil up and headed to the bathroom with Phil's hand in his own. He ran the bath and turned to Phil, closing the door and locking it. He removed each article of clothing, pressing kisses into the body he cherished and loved more than his own. He turned the tap off and stripped out of his own pajamas, and got into the tub, gesturing for Phil to get in as well. Phil, in his naked glory, stepped in and sat in between Phil's thighs, leaning against his chest. Dan pressed kisses into Phil's hair and slid his hands over his torso, familiarizing his hands with his lover's body once more. 

"I love you," Dan murmured into Phil's ears. 

"I love you, too, Dan," Phil said. 

They finally drained the bath when the water turned cold and waited for it to drain before standing up and running the shower. Most of it consisted of standing under the spray and sharing kisses, before Dan shampooed-massaged Phil's hair and body. Once their relaxing bath and shower had finished, they dried off and dressed. Phil in dark jeans and a button-down shirt. Dan put on black pants and a black button-down as well. They both styled their hair in typical Dan and Phil fashion before they ended up in Dan's room--his was the cleanest--and set up the camera and sat in front of it after he pressed the record button. 

"Hello, Internet," Dan greeted. 

"Hiiiii," Phil said. 

Dan smiled, looking at him fondly, "As this video is already titled, it is time for fangirls ovaries to explode. We apologize for any actual trauma and hope you receive treatment right away." 

"Dan, you're teasing them." Phil said. 

"As you can tell, Phil and I look exceptionally dressed up. That is because we are going on a date. Together. For dinner. In a very tooth-rotting, disgustingly cute fashion where I hold his hand and kiss him, so I can see him blush." 

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed, red tinting his cheeks. 

"See? Adorable, right? This is not a joke, prank, anything. This is my apology to Phil for keeping you guys in the dark and for giving him so peace that he wouldn't accidentally out us. In fact, the whole reason we kept it secret was because I wanted to keep his innocent and honest personality from the side of the Internet that likes to squash anything beautiful and raw. I'm sure some of you know what I'm talking about. It's finally time for us to let you, and society in on the secret. But really, how much of a secret was it when you guys started shipping us the moment we began tweeting each other, am I right? I'm going to wrap this up because I have a dinner date with my best friend, but I promise we'll do another video on Phil's channel explaining this. We might even do the Boyfriend Tag. That would be interesting," Dan said. 

Phil was shaking his head in utter disbelief, "Dan's secretly a sap." 

"Don't tell them my weaknesses, Phil! They'll use it against me!" Dan stated in horror. 

Phil smiled, and leaned in for a peck on the lips. 

When he pulled away, Dan turned the camera, "That's the only kiss you'll ever see on camera. Savor it, you creepy stalkers. Say bye, Phil." 

"Byeeeee," Phil waved. 

"See you soon, Internet. Please don't crash YouTube." Dan said, smiling and standing up to stop recording. 

He grabbed the camera and Phil's hand and pulled him into the office to quickly plug the camera into the Mac and start the uploading process to his channel without any editing. This video was too special. After titling it, watching it finish upload, and tweeting, Intagram-ing, Facebook-ing, and putting the link on Tumblr, he turned to Phil and smiled. "Date night?" 

"Well, that's a first," Phil commented. 

"Yes, well, we're going to need to disconnect for a bit, and what better of a way than going to an overly expensive restaurant together as our first, official date as an outed couple." 

"I can't argue with that," Phil said. 

Dan smiled and kissed his forehead, "Let's go then. I have a boyfriend to show off."


	2. The Boyfriend Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Dan and Phil upload a video titled "The Boyfriend Tag" on Dan's YouTube channel. Hilarity and fluff ensues. 
> 
> [not edited; expect mistakes]

“What are we getting ourselves into?” Dan asked, readjusting the camera before sitting on his bed next to Phil. He heard Phil’s in front of him, standing behind the camera. 

“To hell with it, let’s get this over with,” Dan mumbled. 

Phil pressed record on the camera and joined Dan on the bed. 

Dan smiled and did his famous wave, “Hello internet.” 

Phil waved as well, “Hello!” 

“As you can tell by the title of this video, Phil and I are doing the much awaited and requested Boyfriend Tag, so all you creepy stalkers can finally have the facts right. You’re welcome.” Dan said, breathing out a laugh at the end of his spiel. 

Phil smiled brightly next to Dan, “A lot of this will be new information because of how recent some of the questions are. So we’re hoping this video shares something with some of our older fans, and maybe even surprise them or just reaffirm that they were spot on with their theories. Which I guess would be facts now.” 

Dan watched as Phil talked, gesturing with his hands and the changing expression on his face. 

Phil turned to look at Dan, “Anything else you want to add?” 

Dan shrugged, “No, not really. Let’s just start this thing and indulge our demanding viewers.” 

Phil smirked, “Okay, first question, where did we meet?” 

Dan turned to the camera, “As if I even need to answer that.” 

“Still, we may have new viewers. How did we meet?” Phil said. 

“We met online. I was basically a massive stalker of Phil’s, and stalked him long enough and frequent enough that Phil actually replied to me. The rest is history.” 

“What was our first date?” Phil asked. 

“Literally, our first official date was right after the video I posted five and a half months ago outing ourselves. I think our first quote on quote date was when I visited you for the first time.” 

“Yeah, we weren’t really “dating,” but more like being mutually exclusive. I don’t know, our younger selves handled our relationship pretty strange,” Phil added on. 

“Where was our first kiss? And how was it?” Dan asked. 

Phil blushed, “Oh god. It’s so cliché!” 

“Tell our viewers, Phil,” Dan said, smirking at his embarrassed boyfriend. 

“When Dan and I first met, I picked him up at the train station, right? I think we spent the first day in like an awkward tension because our attraction for the other was so obviously clear, we just didn’t know what to do with it. I think the second day you were staying with me we were on my bed and I was editing a video, and you were doing something. I don’t really remember. Anyways, Dan just kind of popped up, said my name and just went for it. It was so surprised! It caught me off guard. After I processed it, I enjoyed it because then…yeah. He’s a good kisser.” Phil admitted. 

Dan laughed, “Why thank you, Phil. Did you know that I was the one?” 

Phil’s face softened and the blush disappeared, “Definitely.” 

“Really?” Dan asked, surprised. 

“Yes. I think younger me knew that relationships like ours were rare, but I also knew with how old we were and like everything involved in the beginning stages of a relationship would be difficult, so I didn’t expect a relationship for a while. I didn’t expect us to come out ever. Even so, I was perfectly content being known as “Dan’s flat mate” until recently, as you all are aware of.” 

Dan smiled, and leaned in to kiss Phil’s cheek, “You sap.” 

Phil shrugged, before reading another question, “First impression of me?” 

Dan laughed, “Infatuation. He was adorable. Admit it. Anybody who watched Phil in the beginning years of his channel did so because he was adorably strange in a really genuine and non-creepy way. When I actually like talked to him and met him, I was unaware how ridiculously smart Phil is. Like, he’s genuinely intelligent on a variety of things, and he can hold a conversation with pretty much anyone.” 

“Aw, thanks. When did you meet my family?” Phil asked. 

“A year after we met. I didn’t want to go home one year because of expenses, so Phil pretty much manhandled me into going with him and I met his parents. Such lovely people. I love them.” 

Phil laughed, “That’s good. They’re quite fond of Dan, as well. Like my mom genuinely considers Dan her son, and always wants to feed him. Dan gets along with my dad and brother, too, so that’s nice.” 

“Alright. Who said ‘I love you’ first?” Dan asked. 

Phil frowned, “Oooh, I don’t remember. I almost want to say me just because I was always more affectionate that way, but it could have easily been you.” 

Dan smiled, and turned to face the camera, “Okay, here’s a story behind that. Phil is like a huge cuddler, and I am, too, but that’s beside the point. Anyways, I was having a really rough day after we moved in together and I pretty much forced cuddles on him one night, and I was practically asleep when I heard him say that he loved me. I was so shy and delirious, I didn’t think it happened, but again, shortly after, Phil said it out of the blue, so that makes me think he said a lot more without me realizing, or processing it. I didn’t say it until maybe a little bit before Phil Is Not On Fire Two.” 

“Yeah, but Dan shows his love in other ways. Very simple ways like cooking and making me coffee. Like, if you ask him to do you a favor, and in my case that doesn’t happen very often and I have the benefit of being his partner, but he does it without whining or being put out. Just the other day I had a long day at BBC and completely forgot to go to the store to pick up chicken for dinner that night and Dan just went and got it without making me feel bad. He’s pretty selfless in that since. It’s nice,” Phil explained, turning to face Dan after he finished talking. He took Dan’s hand in his own off camera and squeezed it. 

“What is my eye color?” Dan asked. 

“Brown! Like, dark brown, too,” Phil answered. Immediately, Phil covered his eyes with his hands, “What are mine?” 

“We’ve discussed this. You have like, three colors. Blue, yellow, and green. They’re quite nicer than mine,” Dan said. 

“That’s not fair. Brown eyes are nice. I can tell your mood by them, which is how I typically know when your hiding something from me.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, “That’s not scientific, Phil.” 

“Doesn’t have to be, I’ve never been wrong before,” Phil said.

“Last question,” Phil said, “Who is my best friend?” 

Dan looked at the camera, “Obviously me.” 

Phil smiled, looking at Dan fondly and didn’t argue the matter. It was quite an accurate statement. 

“Alright, thanks for watching us talk about our relationship. Sorry it wasn’t the full tag, for time’s sake we shortened it to our favorite ones, or one’s we could talk about more,” Dan said. 

“Thank you for sticking with us during this crazy time in our lives, and we’re so thankful for the support we’ve been shown. You guys are amazing,” Phil gushed. 

“Honestly, you guys are awesome. We are very thankful for your support and we couldn’t have asked for better subscribers. Until next time, see you later Internet,” Dan said, waving. 

Phil waved as well. 

After a few seconds, Phil stood up to stop recording, “That went well.” 

“Not too bad. I think it was a nice in between of giving them a little bit of context of our relationship without revealing too much,” Dan said, lying back on the bed. Phil sat beside him and poked at his stomach. Dan looked up at him, “Yes?” 

Phil couldn’t help but notice the fondness in the corner crinkles of Dan’s eyes and the soft and pliant expression on his face. It was the best time to ask Dan for a cuddle. 

“Can we cuddle before being productive?” Phil asked. 

Dan chuckled, “Of course.” 

Phil grinned in victory as they re-situated themselves on Dan’s bed and Phil slotted himself next to Dan’s side and resting his head on his chest. 

“I love you,” Dan murmured quietly. 

“I love you, too, Daniel.” 

Dan laughed.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back in time to their first date! Enjoy the cliche's and fluff that is bound to happen!

The taxi ride to the restaurant was quiet, but Dan had Phil's hand securely in his own and was daring the taxi driver to say something. He didn't of course, and Dan felt simultaneously relieved at not having conflict and frustrated at not being able to shut someone's ignorance down. It was always quite satisfying to come across as the more intelligent, less ignorant human being if he's going to be honest. Of course, the taxi driver was polite and respectful, not starting conversation but not being standoffish as well. It was comfortable, and it did help to have Phil's thumb stroking his knuckles as they held hands. Phil always did have the infuriating gift of being able to tell when Dan was on edge. The taxi stopped, and Dan looked out the window to see a large building covered in glass. He paid the taxi driver and got out of the car, holding the door open for Phil to slide across. It was comforting to be able to see Phil look at him without reserve in fear of what others thought or said. It was an uninhibited look of pure adoration and it made Dan's smile just a bit wider as he took Phil's hand in his own and approached the restaurant. He held the door open for Phil because he was a gentleman and god damn it he was going to spoil Phil tonight. 

Dan gave the waitress his name and she picked up the menus and guided them to a private area of the restaurant to sit at. Phil's eyes lit up at the candles flickering on the table. They sat down, took their menus, and ordered their beverages before opening their menus to pick out their meal for the night. 

"Everything looks good," Phil said. 

Dan chuckled, "I know. Although pasta does look the most appetizing. I feel like I've consumed to much pizza in the last week." 

"What kind of pasta?" Phil asked, looking up. 

"Probably fettuccine Alfredo. I haven't had it for a while and it's one of my favorites," Dan said, "Do you want an appetizer?" 

"I think bruschetta would be good. Is that alright?" Phil asked. 

"'Course. I'm fine with anything when it comes to food," Dan said. 

Their waitress returned to take their order and collect the menus, while dropping off their drinks. Dan crossed his arms on the table and looked at Phil, "So? Feel better?" 

Phil smiled, nodding his head, "It is nice not having to feel like I have to think about every action I do. Although I feel like that thought process will take some time getting used to. It's a bit weird, to be honest." 

"Why's that?" Dan asked. 

"'Cause it's only been our secret, and now it's out there for the world to know. It feels more real. Not that it hasn't been, but now there are people who are going to like know about our relationship and already have these notions about us, and that's going to completely alter how they view us. Were not just Dan and Phil, but DanandPhil. I don't know if the reaction is going to be favorable for some, and that's a bit sad," Phil admitted. 

Dan reached across and took Phil's hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "It's another adjustment, but we're at a much better point in our life to deal with this new change. It'll be fine, you know that," Dan said. 

Phil smiled, nodding. 

Dan raised Phil's hand just high enough to where he could kiss his knuckles, "I love you." 

"I love you too, Dan." Phil said, smiling his radiant, confident smile. The smile that brought back memories of the college student who satin front of a camera to talk about his random adventures in life and the people he seemed to accidentally bump into. It was of the boy who he loved through the screen, and had the great fortune of truly falling in love with Phil. He loved having these moments of realization because it encouraged him to appreciate Phil as much as possible. Phil is so important, and without him, he would not be as happy and in love as he is now. 

Dan was pulled out of his musings by the waitress who brought out their appetizer, setting it in the middle of table. She didn't even do a double take at them holding hands, but asked if they needed anything and to enjoy their bruschetta. They dug into the appetizer, letting the conversation flow naturally as it always had between them. 

"What do you think our friends will say?" Phil asked. 

"Oh god, they're going to kill us or ask us to kiss. There will be no in between," Dan said. 

Phil chuckled, "It should be interesting. I hope it won't change anything." 

"It won't. Our friends are amazing, and I can guarantee you half of them ship us just as much as our subscribers, so," Dan said, trailing off. 

Phil smirked, "We didn't do a good job at hiding our relationship." 

"Bloody hell, I know. Jesus, I look at our old videos and it's so painfully obvious, no wonder everyone ships us. Fuck, I would to if I was a subscriber," Dan said. 

Phil laughed and grew quiet, "Must say a lot about us." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Even though we tried hiding, our relationship still showed up in small mannerisms. Maybe subconsciously, we never wanted to hide," Phil said. 

"That's interesting. I mean, it was never fun to have to hide and stuff, but I think for that period of time it was necessary. We were so young and naive to the real world. I'm glad we waited. I wish it would have happened before you felt anxious, but I'm glad everything's out there for the world to see," Dan said. 

The conversations from then on were silly, light-hearted, and easy-going. The conversation was intermixed with "I love you's" and kisses to hands and knuckles. The food and drinks were delicious, but Dan felt love drunk on the conversation and the sparkle that had returned in Phil's eyes. At this rate, his thoughts were thinking about future events when they returned home. As great as Phil looked dressed up, he looked much better naked and vulnerable. 

Dan paid for their meal and took Phil's hand in his own as they left. Dan had ordered the taxi a bit late, so they spent a few minutes outside waiting. Phil leaned up to kiss Dan on the cheek, and whispered a "Thank you" in his ear. Dan quickly captured his lips with his own and sweetly kissed him. 

"Of course, love," Dan said softly. 

The taxi arrived a few seconds after and they were on their way home. The electricity between the two foreshadowed the events that would take place later that night. They had never exhibited such self-control as they had in that moment, sitting in the back of a taxi as an outed couple. 

It was amazing.


End file.
